Armageddon: Children Of The Stars
by Onkwehonwe Kashatstenhshera
Summary: It is the 2020's. A viral outbreak seizes the world. Many of the Raccoon survivors are missing, or dead. As a youth searches for his family in the wastelands of America, he must fight to live and determine friend from foe finding fellow survivors. Does humanity have a chance now that Bioterrorism is no longer an occasional occurence across the globe but reality eveywhere?


_2023_

 _Seattle Washington_

A young man of Asian and Caucasian descent, aged fifteen, had exited the underground bunkers. His hair was brown but shaggy somewhat of a skater cut. His name was Sean Foster. He had been raised by two adoptive parents, John and Katherine Foster but his biological parents, he was told, had died in a car accident. His father had been an Asian man and his mother had been a Caucasian. He had lost them. Then, in 2020, at the age of twelve, he lost them. The world had been at war for the third time. Starting in 2018, World War III had begun on November 11, the one-hundredth anniversary of the end of the first world war. Most of it had been done overseas for the first two years. America had fought China and Russia in India with India as an ally against the other two super powers. India had been decimated by the war despite it being a stale mate, India remained in control of its own country and all that had been accomplished was America stealing the Andaman Island which had fallen to Chinese and Russian forces.

Soon, howeve, the war had taken a turn for the worse. The US and China nuked each other. Somehow, it seemed that the US and Chinese government had somehow unleashed the C virus on top of nuchlear destruction on each other. They had blamed each other for outbreaks. In the US there had been an outbreak in Tall Oaks and the US blamed China and China blamed the US for an infection in Lanshiang. Both countries accused the other of having used a spy whom both countries considered terrorists o a double agent, Ada Wong. Sean did not know much about Ada Wong. He just knew that if he ever found her, if she was real and if she was still alive, he would kill her. She was afterall, responsible for the deaths of millions.

The US's nuking of Tall Oaks and the destruction of Lanshaing ws a catalyst and in the years between 2013 and 2018, both countries had externsive war campaigns agains terrorism and the height of this was the blame of each other. In addition to the US blaming China for Ada Wong, China blamed the US for a terrorist kniwn as Derrick Simmons.

In the year 2010, the world population was7,584,821,144. When the bombs went off and the creatures started to arise from teh carcasses of mutated human and animal bodies, at least half the world had been wiped out by this disaster. This was just when they had gone in the bunkers and the news was still going on on some stations. Then soon after, from what broadcasts they could pick up inside, all went silent.

Of course after three years, food had started to run low and medicine was in short supply so they had finally opened the bunkers and sent teams out. There was word of other bunkers sending out people and finding survivors out there, more than expected but in the bunker Sean lived in, none that had left had come back. He wanted to go and see why. He was not that trained in combat but he had practiced with a paint ball gun and a bb gun with some of the boys. It had not been easy but he had managed to sneak out and had even taken the pistol from a bunker security guard.

They had yelled that Sean was in trouble but they had not been willing to follow him outside. He had taken what food he could but he doubted he would last long. It had been about a week since he had left the place. He was in Seattle Washington. His bunker had been in North Seattle and he seeked to head south to try and find his oarents. He had been told teh cities wer

. If they had been outside and there was even a chance they had made it, he had to see. It was unlikely, the boy knew but he had a feeling in his heart that he would find his parents one day despite the odds. Despite being in an urban envioroment he had managed to avoid a lot of the infected. He had learned to sneak around them. He had heard, however that downtown was full of them. And yet this was the last place his parents had been. They had called from Pioneer Square to tell him they would be on the way.

As he moved down what had once been the Aurora highway, he observed the Seattle skyline. There was a seemingly endless amout of abandoned cars litering the streets. He had expected they would be filled with corpses and many were but not all of them were. Seattle had not been as damaged by the nukes as he had thought they would be.

Sean spotted a zombie ahead. It was a red haired Caucasian male with a red beard caked in blood. His mouth had darker blood caked around the lips his eyes were milky white and he had pieces of skin missing from his left thing started to come towards aimed the Handgun the best as he knew how. He squeezed the trigger on the Glock 17 firing five shots. Only two hit. He hit the zombie twice in the chest. It moaned implying it was in pain. Almost as if it was begging to be put out of its mercy. Sean backed up in fear. He had so far managed to stay out of the way of carriers and had never encountered one up close.

He fired a sixth shot and hit it in the throat. The third round that hit it, tore into its throat riping it open. Blood sprayed all over. He wasn't sure how long the thing had been dead. It stunk as though it had been a while but if this was the hcase, how could it still produce blood? Shouldn't the blood have been gone by now? Yet still, as if it were alive, it still bled. It grabbed him and he was shocked by its strength. Despite being only a teenager and the thing being a grown man, he was alive and it was dead. It tried to sink its teeth into the young Asian's throat.

He fell over and the thing fell on top of him letting out an agononized moan of hunger. He struggled flailing against the thing trying to knock it off of him but teh man had a good fifty to a hundred pounds on the teen. He was barelyu able to get the pistol to the things chin as its breath soured into his nostrils filling them with the stench of rotten meat. He pressed the barrel to its chin and squeezed the trigger. Its brains exploded out of the top of its skull and the matter sprayed all over himself.

He stood up, disgusted but relieved to be alive. His heart pounded like crazy in his chest. He saw more coming as the gunshots had alerted them. He counted at least seventeen and he knew h did not have enough ammunition to face them all. He took off running as fast as he could sprinting down the highway running past what had once been the e line from North Seattle to downtown. He wished he knew how to hot wire a car or drive for that matter. Dad had taken him driving a few times and let him drive when they would drive the lonely highways of Eastern Washington when they would pass the cascades.

Sometimes, he would drive through small towns like Enumclaw, then later Yakima, Spokane, and the Tri Cities. Much of it was rural farmland every now and then, to his amazement and wonder in some of the flat rural land he would see old school tipis. That of which the North Western first people had made homes in. He was amazed that some still had a sense of tradition in the twenty first century. He had loved learning history in school but now it seemed humanity was history. Needless to say, the boy did not know how to drive properly as he had taken maybe a half a dozen drives with his dad but not enough to be on the road now. However, he knew he would have to in order to stay alive. But he would first have to hotwire one of these cars. Either that or find keys.

For now, he could only run but soon his lungs felt like they would collapse. He walked this time having put some distance between himself and the creatures but he walked towards a tunnel knowing he was now near downtown. He spotted what looked like thirty maybe more coming towards him from the tunnel. He began to run into downtown not wanting to be trapped between two herds. He ran forward and fell tripping on his own untied shoelaces. Several more were coming, stragglers but there were at least eight of them. He thought to himself, _Why didn't I steal more ammo?_

He then remembered that there had not been enough time and he was lucky to have gotten what he did. The infected were catching up to him and he saw what had once been a busy intersection. He was not far from the space needle. He came across a construction site and he saw that around it, there were more zombies coming. He would need to get through to the other side. He started to climb the fence. As he did, he felt one grab his leg, this one, a woman of middle eastern descent, dressed in a black head covering, traditional Muslim attire. He kicked her but in doing so he lost hold of his backpack which had his last two bottles of water and three cans of food. He cried out, "No!" But it was too risky to go back for it. He climbed the fence with only his Handgun and the clothes on his back.

He ran to the fence on the other side seeing a small opening. He went through only to see five more waiting on the other side. He had no choice. They had him cornered and he had to fight. He aimed for the head of the first one, a police officer standing at five foot eleven. He had been Ecuadoran American and he fired hitting the officer in the face. He fired at the next one who came, a red headed Caucasian woman. He pulled the trigget twice aiming for her head, backing up. He hit her twice in the throat but he panicked and they were getting closer. He knew he needed to put more distance between them and him.

He fired at all of them, hitting another with three rounds in the chest. He kept firing as he backed away until he heard the dry click. He felt the back of his shirt grabbed from behind and saw a teenage boy with most of his face missing trying to bite him. Just them, automatic fire rang out and the remaining zombies collapsed. He looked to see two Caucasian men. One looked to be in his early to mid sixties. He had brown hair and a grayish beard. He was large in stature. He carried an Assault Rifle. The other was younger but not by much.

His hair was more spiky but he too was middle aged. Possibly his late forties and early fifties. He had once been a handsome man but age and stress had wrinkled his face. He too had facial hair but it was more stubble but like the other man, it was graying. Just not as much. "Kid, if you want to survive you better follow us," Stated the older of the two. He followed the two men into an alley where they caught their breath. "Who are you? What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Sean didn't answer so the younger man stated, "I'm Chris Redfield. This is Barry Burton."

"Sean..." He said with a dry throat. "Sean Foster..."

"Sean...where are your parents?" Asked Barry. "I don't...know...I'm down here to try and find them. I came from Aurora Avenue."

"How far up Aurora?" Asked Chris. He breathed hard. "165th."

The other man whistled. "That's a long way, kiddo. You're lucky you made it this far. Where did you learn how to shoot?"

"I...friends...kind of..."

"You need to learn howto aim better. We can teach you how but you need to come with us. It's not safe out here."

"How do I know I can trust you guys?" He asked. "You don't..but we just saved you so that should prove we're not the bad guys here."

"Besides you don't have a choice," Chris added. "Youi used all the rest of your ammo and you don't have food or water. We're the best chance you have."

He wasn't sure who these strange men were but he had no choice but to trust them. Maybe there was a chance they had seen his parents.

* * *

And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder  
One of the four beasts saying,  
'Come and see.' and I saw, and behold a white horse"

There's a man goin' 'round takin' names  
And he decides who to free and who to blame  
Everybody won't be treated all the same  
There'll be a golden ladder reachin' down  
When the man comes around

The hairs on your arm will stand up  
At the terror in each sip and in each sup  
Will you partake of that last offered cup  
Or disappear into the potter's ground?  
When the man comes around

-Johnny Cash

* * *

Okay _that's all for this first chapter this is m first fanfic of its kind where it's more OC oriented than canon character. I will admit in a way Sean Foster is inspired by a couple of teenagers who are either from doomsday cinema or film or_ relaed _to it so he is a little bit based off John Connor from T2, but also Trunks from Dragonball Z Future Trunks that is as well as Kyle Reese. He is a mysterious youth but he really so far only has two goals. To find out if his parents are alive and to find out if Ada is alive so he can kill her._ In reality _though he_ knowas _many things about what happened in 2013 and before_ hee _only knows so much due to a global war and catastrophe. Also despite what he heard about the world war that is not entirely what happened. Way more to it than that._

 _Sean will not be my only character there will be others and much like the new star wars is passing the torch to a new generation I wanted to do the same with_ RE i _mean RE 7 looks like it will be new_ charactrrs _and_ i _thought it looked good until_ i _saw that last trailer. The dinner table scene was lame. It reminded me of_ house _of 1000 corpses yet everyone else was reminded of Texas Chainsaw Massacre._

 _Anyway, a lot of my OC's will be my own characters but children of our favorite Resident Evil games. Some of the characters from the canon universe are alive others are dead. I will reveal what happened between 2013 and 2018 in later chapters._

Also _I normally don't do this but it's just for my own flexibility and to try_ it, _if any of you would like to submit an_ oc _idea please do. I will need the following._

 _Name:_

 _Age:_

 _Birth Date_

 _Race/ethnicity_

 _(And please if your_ oc _is from Mexico, the_ Caribbean _, Central or_ South _America do not say they are Hispanic or Latino unless you mean to say they are Spanish European descent or they are_ lati _IE from Italy France or Spain, latin language speaking countries. The "Latin"_ american _countries are not "Latin" in origin._ Meso America _is not. It's just a settler language like English so if you want me to describe a Mexican or Central American character, and they are brown, if you don't want to specify race then just describe their appearance and I'll guess but if they are from one pf those places_ then _say Mexico, Guatemalan, etc. I'm just saying mini rant here because a lot of people use the term_ hispanic _and latino but neither of these_ are _a race and anybody can be considered it whether you are Amerindian which most_ so-called _Latinos are, Asian white or black and since any race in a Spanish speaking country is considered it then it doesn't deserve to be a category_ anymore _than those who live in_ a english _speaking country are considered British which we aren't just a pet peeve. I'm not going to use those_ politically correct _terms because they are not historically correct. Anybody that knows me knows this. If you want them to be listed as those two terms you would have to specify that they are a latin European such as Luis Sera. Carlos on the other_ hand, _is not. He is a mestizo and RE didn't even classify where in South America he is from.)_

 _Gender. Obviously._

 _Religious beliefs_

 _Hair Color_

 _Eye Color_

 _Weight_

 _Height_

Tattos _if any and clothing style_

 _Background, such as back story, personal losses, what have you_

 _Skills_

 _Weakness_

 _Personality_

 _Sexual orientation_

 _Good/Evil_

 _Relationship to cannon character? (Maybe. We'll see to what degree we can work that in. Cause some_ i _will already have as children. I already plan for most of the cannon characters to have children but if you wanted to add an extra sibling we'll see.)_

 _Other than that, yeah I mean I'm not going_ to t _do this the entire story at a certain point_ i _will only take a certain amount of these and not all will make the cut. If you are open to having a character killed off I can just respond to your review and we can discuss it._

And as far as this story if there is anything you would like to see I will try to the best of my abilities. Including pairings but I don't do yaoi i mean if you REALLY want me to i might try it but im not comfortable with it and I'd probably suck at it I admit that. and if it's a pairing that is stupid I'm not going to do it. Like Jill and Leon. In any case this is my first crack at a Resident Evil oc fic so go easy.

 _I know this was short but it's only the first chapter. I really only meant to publish this story once I finished The War Ends Now and I can't promise that I'll update this often until I do finish it but I wanted to get started on it all the same._

 _So what is your take of Sean? He was pretty unprepared despite having made it this far and I am also uncrtain if Ada should be alive or if she should be killed before or during the global outbreak prior to 2023. I'm open to hear suggestions especially since Sean wants to kill her because he, like both of the two biggest superpowers blames her for what happened. Would it be more interesting to have him go all this way for her to be dead or would it be more interesting to have them meet at some point?_

 _And do you think Sean will find his parents? And do you think they are alive or dead? As for the location it is in Seattle for now but will move all over the US eventually._

 _And if you want a mind fuck as to how old each character would be, Chris is fifty. And Barry is sixty three. Based on just what I have shown you so far, do you believe Chris and Barry are the only ones alive so far? Because some cannon characters are alive others are dead others are alive and will die and others are alive and will survive._

 _Anyway hope you were at least interested in this like I said I never did this before and even if none of you submit oc's that's fine I'll make others but I'm giving you the opportunity to have some in here to see how well i can write a character i didn't make._

 _Anyway, skennen for now._


End file.
